Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to techniques for the detecting anomalies in Electrocardiogram (ECG) signals, such as signals acquired by wearable devices for health monitoring.
Description of the Related Art
Anomaly detection in ECG signals refers to the problem of finding patterns that do not conform to an expected behavior of the monitored signal. These abnormal patterns could translate to significant information such as anomalies in the heart activity (arrhythmias), failures in the sensing process, etc.
Wearable device may continuously acquire, store and periodically transmit physiological signals which are typically processed in real time by a host device. The morphological characteristics of ECG signals may show significant variations for different users, so generic methods may perform poorly on wearable devices. For example, each time a wearable device is repositioned or is subjected to accidental movement, the ECG morphology may be modified. The heart rate and the morphology of the beat may also change for daily activities.